


Sometimes

by sleepyreadings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Tears, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyreadings/pseuds/sleepyreadings
Summary: something sad





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and my 1st post no one's going to read it but u have to start somewhere :) thank u for ur time!

Apprehensive eyes searched my own, red lines mapping the milky white of her damaged vision. Words running together like a string of melancholy chords, broken. As she went more in depth, her sentences became less descriptive and more strained. Denial had etched its bittersweet promises into her thoughts, each new flower of hope offering a rose with far too many thorns. My own offerings of sincerity were dusty, useless. The truth threatened to run down her face at any moment, but the eyes trapping us forced the honesty to be blurred once more. What a shame it is to watch glass fracture, break, and crumble. But shame doesn’t quite belong when the person crumbling isn’t built of glass. What happens when they were never fragile to begin with? When agony was nothing but a common occurrence? You get to witness a flower wilt, and when she loses her petals, the sterile truth will glow red. Pooling around her feet and down her arms, trickling like a waterfall of hatred. My words will be thrown against a fortress, shattering at the impact. Once again unable to console or provide caring words that are so desperately craved. And now our own lives mirror each other, reality dulling our visions of the future that seems to be locked away, inaccessible. Sometimes a fragile flame of hope would spark inside me, but luck always has had a bad timing. The lost memories wouldn’t stop flowing from her eyes, glowing streaks of broken promises staining her face, a physical reminder of what was on the inside. Shards of words that she would eternally regret sharing pierced her heart, shredding away the facade she has worn for so long. I proposed another offering, hoping to give her a changed perspective. Praying to distract her from the love that hadn’t been returned, time and time again. Marking scars of hatred along her body. My words quietly drifted right through her, “ Not all kisses matter.” They simply do not, her heart yearned for someone who’s lips had touched another’s before her own. I craved so badly to mend her feelings because she deserved so badly to own the feelings of love and feel happy. Her response was nearly silent, contrasting the screaming pain in her voice. The 3 words sliced into me, carving loneliness into my heart. The utter realization and sadness mumbled by friend tore into me like a blade. A beautifully crafted, and worn fabrication of a smile danced on her face, both of us marveling at how easy it was to pretend. “ Sometimes they do.”    


End file.
